Pool Party
by Elhini Prime
Summary: It was all Miko's idea. Plain and simple. Ever since the girl discovered that the Jasper shelter, at which all former residents of the town were staying, had a pool of all things...what better to kick off Team Prime being reunited...than a pool party! Of course, she has to bring our favorite young Prime and the rest of the kids into this...and so the chaos begins!
1. Miko's Plan

**Ok, so since school was out, and I had a little time on my hands...this came up and I couldn't shake it. Especially after seeing my cousins play around in the pool on my Mom's birthday last Sunday. It was just too dang cute! So instead of Working on my Prime fics...I got started on this *le sigh*. I think this might be a short-ish story, depending on my inspiration angel. **

**Just to let you know, this story takes place in ****_Son of the Stars_**** and it's set right between ****_Rebellion _****and ****_Project Predacon_**** (****_Revealed_**** and****_ Family Feud _****in my story)**

**This girl doesn't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** (Although I wish I did...) All I own are my OC's.**

Chapter 1

Miko's Plan

Raf POV

It was a normal day at the new Base until…

"RAF!" Miko shouted, running into the room, "GUESS WHAT!?"

I looked over at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You guessed it!" she laughed.

I shook my head and went back to my laptop.

"No, seriously," she said, sitting down in front of me, "Guess!"

"I don't know, Miko,"

"We have a pool!"

I looked at her.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Well, the Jasper shelter does," she amended, "But since we used to live in Jasper, it's like _ours_!"

She stood up again.

"We could have a party!"

"A party," I stated, "Isn't that kinda I dunno…not appropriate seeing as the 'Cons blew up the Base and Jasper and are now hunting us down again?"

"We'd be celebrating Optimus coming back to the land of the living!" she whined, "C'mon, Raf!"

"Don't you think we should clear it with Optimus?" I asked.

"Clear what with Optimus?" a familiar voice asked.

The both of us turned to face Mrs. Darby, Elita.

"What are you plotting…" she asked, blue eyes suspicious.

"Mrs. Darby…does Jack like to swim?" Miko asked.

The Nurse smiled slightly.

"All that boy needs to hear is the word 'pool' and he goes in search of it," she chuckled, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the Jasper shelter has a swimming pool…" Miko started, "And we were thinking…why not have a pool party? To celebrate having Optimus back…and Team Prime put back together!"

Mrs. Darby looked thoughtful.

"That…might not be a bad idea…" she said, "Wait here for a moment…"

She went down the stairs…

And came back with Jack.

"Tell him the plan,"

"But why…? OH!" Miko grinned, "Jack can use his changing thingy to help the 'Bots have a little fun!"

Jack looked at her.

"You want to use my Legacy to do what exactly?" he asked.

"We're gonna have a party!" Miko explained, "the shelter has a pool…"

"Pool?" Jack questioned, his eyes turning a bright electric blue as he cocked his head.

Oh boy.

"What pool?" he asked, "Where?"

"We'll have to show you," Miko said, barely hiding her grin, "But we want the 'Bots to come with!"

"Public pool and Autobots…" Jack started, "I'm failing to see how this can be a good thing…"

"Maybe we can get Fowler to close the pool so it'd be just us?" I suggested.

"Better," Jack nodded, "But we're forgetting one thing…"

"What?" Miko asked.

"Dad,"

We all cringed slightly. How would Optimus handle this? I mean, he knows we're just kids and we want to have a little fun…

But having _all_ of the Autobots in the base take a day off when the 'Cons are still searching for us?

He might not like that.

"More than likely, he'd put it up to a majority," Mrs. Darby reassured us.

"Put _what_ up to a majority?"

Everyone froze and looked up at Optimus.

"What is going on?" he asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miko POV

Eh heh…

We…were _so_ toast.

As soon as I heard Boss 'Bot's voice behind me I knew it.

No pool party for us.

"What is going on?" Optimus asked.

"We were just…planning a party," I admitted.

Optimus turned his gaze on me.

"Andwewerehopingthatyou'dletJackusehisgiftthingtol etyouguysinonthefun," I rushed.

"Miko, Jack's legacy is not to be used for…"

"How'd you understand her?" Raf asked.

Optimus and Mrs. Darby looked at each other before saying one word.

"Blurr,"

"Who's Blurr?" Jack asked, looking up at his parents.

"To put him in simple terms…think Amber, Sean and Miko on a massive sugar high and that's Blurr on a sick day," Mrs. Darby sighed.

"And according to what Dad told me…" an alto voice called, looping an arm around me and Jack, "His pedes move just as fast as his mouth,"

I ducked out of Dusk's steel embrace and turned to face her.

"You going to help us with the party?"

"What party?"

I threw my hands up.

"Am I going to have to explain it to _everyone_ on Base?" I demanded.

"Seeing as we have no idea what the frag you're talking about…yes," Dusk grinned.

"Language!" I heard Amber shout right as a series of whistles and clicks came from Bumblebee's direction.

"Whatever!" Dusk shouted back.

"What purpose is this party?" Optimus asked.

"Dude! It's celebrating the team getting back together! And you coming back from the scrapyard!" I shouted.

"Come on, Dad," Jack pretty much begged, "It's just a little fun…please?"

"If Agent Fowler is able to clear the area…and if the other Autobots agree with your plan…then I suppose that you may go ahead," Optimus said, slowly.

"YES!" I hollered, running off, "THANK YOU!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Dusk looked confusedly at me and then at where Miko just ran off to.

"What kind of party is this?" my sister asked.

"A pool party," I smiled, "Isn't it great?"

"No," she growled.

"What?"

"It's not great," Dusk muttered, "Pool means water, water means…"

She shuddered, "I don't like getting wet."

"So I take it you're not coming?" I asked.

"I'll go to her party," Dusk sighed, "Just don't expect me to get in the water."

I shook my head, immediately thinking of a good prank I could pull on the Prankster Queen…

But I'd need every 'Bot's help…

**Jaaaack, you should know not to prank the prankster!**

**I'm working on ****_Son of the Stars_****, really I am. My Internet's being funny and deciding to make my agony in getting the story published even worse. I'm having a tough time with ****_Plus One_****...Fowler is hitting on ****_June_****!? Argh! Primus help me! No worries, I've got it ****_alll_**** figured out. It's not June he's hitting on (seeing as she's ****_married_****, Jack's knocked out during the course of this one *during his little "family" visit*)...but she still has some of her lines of course! Let's just say...****_Ben's_**** none too happy about Fowler right now...**

**AH! Stop Elhini! Stop! Don't give too much away! :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Begging

**So apparently you all want to know what happens to the Prankster Queen? I'm not telling. Not til we get to the party itself. Bwahaha! Although I will give you one hint...think _Parent Trap_.  
**

**This chapter is basically everyone getting their guardian to go along with the plan. Some are willing, others somewhat willing, and others don't want to do it at all! **

**I tried getting all the kids' (OCs too) POV for all of this.**

**It starts with Miko's POV**

**This girl doesn't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** (Although I wish I did...) All I own are my OCs.**

Chapter 2

Begging

Miko POV

"Ok," I started as we all sat down in the human section of the Base, "Here's the plan,"

I looked at all of them.

"We need to convince our guardians to go along with the party, which is to say…let Jack rabbit do his changing thing…"

"Legacy," I heard Jack mutter, "And don't call me that!"

"Whatever," I waved him off, "And turn them human for a day,"

"I think Smokey will go for it," Amber nodded.

"'Bee will," Raf agreed, "He's been hoping to spend more on level ground time with me,"

"Jolt might," Ben said, "He's interested in how we work,"

"We might have trouble with Ratchet and Ultra Magnus…" Dusk warned, "They're our sticks in the mud…"

"If we can get only five 'Bots…we can finish them off," Amber added, "Prime said that if we get majority…we're doing it, no questions asked."

"I'm sure I can convince Jackie," Sean grinned, "He'll go for it if it means he can have a little fun with me in the process,"

"I can convince Bulkhead," I finished, looking at Jack.

"I dunno if Arcee will go for it,"

"Oh come _on_ Jack!" I begged, "You gotta try! She _has_ to say yes to her favorite nephew…right?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Absolutely _not_!" Arcee huffed.

"C'mon, Arcee," I tried again, "It's just _one_ day…"

"I didn't like it for one _minute_!" she snapped, "I don't think I like the sound of a whole _day_ of being human!"

"Hey!" I protested, "It's not _that_ bad! Mom and I have been doing it for seventeen almost eighteen years now!"

"Well you didn't have much of a choice!"

"Please?" I asked, "For your favorite nephew?"

"My _only_ nephew,"

"You forget the other one…" I sighed, "Fine, I guess I'm going to have to get Dusk to go ahead with that prank she was going to pull…"

"What prank?"

"Doesn't matter…you're not going anyway…"

"And here I was going to say yes…"

"Wait…what?!" I demanded.

My aunt smiled deviously.

"Oh well…"

"Wait!" I yelled, "Fine, I'll tell her not to pull it!"

My aunt smiled as she knelt down to be level with me. I reached out and touched her knee. Her frame shrank and shifted, leaving a young woman in her place.

Arcee's human form looked much like her holoform. Medium height, but still shorted than me, her blue and violet laced eyes, short, choppy dark black hair that had a thin strand of pink for the bangs much like Miko's bang. The one thing about her hair that you would have a hard time noticing is the fact that when the sunlight hits it a certain way, the black turns dark blue.

"I still think this feels weird," Arcee muttered.

"You'll get used to it," I shrugged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber POV

"And you say we'll actually get to have fun?" Smokey asked.

I nodded.

"C'mon, Smokey, pweeeeaaaaase?" I begged.

"Smokescreen, it'll be fine," Dusk reassured him.

He didn't look convinced.

"And here you said he'd be one of the easy ones," my best friend muttered.

"I honestly thought he would be!" I protested.

"Easy?" Smokescreen demanded, "Really Amber!?"

Dusk looked at me.

_"Let's bring in the big bomb,"_ I thought.

Dusk smiled evilly.

"Dad's gonna do it," Dusk said.

Smokey's optics went wide.

Yep! When in doubt, play the 'Prime's going to do it' card. Smokey respected Prime, and I think he does even more so…

Especially since he was _almost_ named one.

I shuddered, I remembered that little moment in the cave when Prime's optics winked out and the Matrix exposed itself for Smokey. My guardian was a potential Prime.

And it scared him witless.

I patted Smokey's pede.

"It'll just be for a day," I promised, "Who knows…maybe you'll like it!"

"Like what?" I heard Arcee's voice ask…

From a young woman in her twenties.

"You convinced Arcee," Dusk said, approvingly as Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I'm impressed baby brother,"

"Ar…cee?" Smokey asked, optics wide.

The woman grinned.

"Right here, Destiny's Child," she said.

"Whoa…" my guardian whispered.

"You want to try?" I asked him.

"Now that I see it with my own optics…yeah…yeah I do,"

"It doesn't hurt, Smokescreen," Jack reassured my guardian as he walked over and placed a hand on Smokey's pede, "It's just a tickle really,"

Suddenly, Smokey let out a yelp as his form blurred.

I jumped up…

Right as a bright red headed young man about my age straightened up.

He still had Smokey's bright blue eyes, his hair was slightly longish and it kept getting in his eyes. He was taller than me, right around Jack's height.

"Ok…that was weird…" the man said, with Smokey's voice as he looked at his hands.

"He's a ginger," Dusk smirked.

"A what?" both Arcee and Smokescreen asked.

"He has a soul!" I shouted at my friend.

Dusk laughed, "I never said he didn't…it's just probably not his own…"

I socked her in the shoulder…

And was rewarded with a throbbing hand.

"Owwww!" I yelled, shaking my hand vigorously.

"You'd think you'd learn not to hit metal by now…" Dusk sighed.

"Hey guys…?" Ben asked, "I think Jolt might be interested."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben POV

Getting Jolt to say yes wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be…

Especially when I mentioned that I'd get to spend more time with him and get to do more with him.

When I saw Dusk, Amber and Jack with two other people I immediately identified as Arcee and Smokescreen…I had a feeling that we were on a roll.

"I'm ready," Jolt purred, holding out a servo to Jack.

The young Prime put his own hand on the large black servo and my friend's form flickered…a young man about my height with dark black, slightly messy hair and glasses perched upon his nose. Jolt looked like his holoform, just like Arcee did.

"I told you getting Jolt to join in would be easy," I said, "How was it with you guys?"

Amber and Jack both glared at me.

"Don't ask," Dusk whispered in my ear, "It was hard enough to get Smokey, I'm surprised Jack got Arcee,"

"So…who's next?" I asked.

Suddenly, both Jack and Dusk got this faraway look on their faces. The both snapped out of it at the same moment.

"We need to get 'Bee calmed down a bit…" Dusk started.

"Why?" I asked as she headed out.

"You'll see,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raf POV

"'Bee, I'm sorry," I said, looking up at my friend.

He still shook a little, shaking his helm.

"Raf!" I heard Dusk yell from behind me, "Wha…whoa, 'Bee…"

She laid a hand on his servo, eyes sad.

"What happened?" a black haired man with glasses asked.

"Jolt?" I asked.

He smiled.

"With Arcee and Smokescreen,"

"'Bee," a dark haired woman I assumed was Arcee started, "What's wrong?"

"He's not too keen on coming," I explained, "His voice…"

The three Autobots turned human's eyes dimmed and their shoulders sagged as they got what was going on.

"He's afraid he won't be able to communicate…" the last Autobot turned human, a red haired man that I knew was Smokescreen, sighed.

**"You don't know what it's like!"** 'Bee snapped, **"I _want_ to do this! But…I c-can't…"**

He put his helm in his servos as his brother and sister comforted him.

**"I want to be able to talk with you guys,"** he whispered, **"Humans can't speak Cybertronian…it burns out their vocal cords…what could I use?"**

That gave me an idea.

"'Bee?" I asked.

**"What,"** he growled miserably.

"Do you know sign language?"

**"…Yeah…?"**

"You can still talk to me," I said, "My great aunt Linda, she's deaf, and Mamá taught me the language so I could speak with her,"

"And we've still got the sibling bond with you," Jack added, "So Mom, Dad, Arcee, Dusk and I can still understand,"

'Bee's optics lit up happily.

And he nodded.

Strong hands soon picked me up and happy sky colored eyes sparkled underneath black and gold streaked bangs as 'Bee hugged me.

"New look looks nice, 'Bee," Dusk smiled as 'Bee put me down.

_"You still understand?"_ 'Bee signed.

_"Perfectly,"_ I signed back.

He smiled happily.

"JACK!" Miko's voice shouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sean POV

Miko had magically gotten Bulkhead to agree with her right off the bat and she was now getting Jack to change Bulkhead. Big softy that one. _Especially_ when Miko's envolved.

Jackie on the other hand…

"I dunno Bulk," Jackie started, "I'm not sure I like this plan of hers."

"C'mon, Jackie," I started, "You're always complaining that we never do anything together…well, do anything that won't get me squished at any point,"

I looked up at Bulkhead.

"Bulk, _please_ back me up on this!" I begged.

"Jackie, it'll be fun!" Bulkhead said, "Miko promised that she wouldn't run off for the next few days,"

"As tempting as that offer is…I don't know if I want to," Jackie growled.

"You saying that being human is a _bad_ thing?" I challenged.

"No!" Jackie protested, "I just…don't know if there might be an emergency…"

"I'll change you back on Dad's order," Jack's voice said from behind us.

We all turned around…and saw a _bunch _of people standing behind Jack.

And not just the normal crew!

I'm going with the new guys are the changed 'Bots. Most likely 'Bee, Smokey, Jolt and (shockingly) Arcee.

"Hatchet is going to hit the roof," I muttered, "Seeing all these new humans on base…"

"Would it make it any better if I told you Optimus okayed it?" Miko asked as Jack put his hand on Bulkhead's leg.

A dark skinned, muscular man with army green attire took his place. The man looked up at Jackie, his bright blue eyes shining.

"C'mon, Jackie, it doesn't hurt…it actually tickles," the man laughed with Bulkhead's voice.

"I still don't like this idea…" Jackie muttered.

Ok. I've tried asking nicely, I've tried making him mad…

Now its personal.

I latched onto his pede.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" I begged, "Jackie pleasepleasepleaseplease_please_!?"

"Shawnee…" Jackie moaned, "Not the sparkling eyes…"

I pouted and looked up at him.

"Pwease?" I asked innocently.

"Not looking… Not looking… Not looking…" Jackie repeated over and over again.

His resolve is weakening.

"But _Jackie_…!"

He looked down.

"GAH! Primus, Sean!" he groaned, "FINE!"

"Yes!" I shouted as I let go.

Jackie held out a servo to Jack, who lightly touched it.

And I saw Jackie's holoform replace his mech form.

My height, deeply tanned skin, dark black hair that went every which way, the two scars on his lip stood out, and his bright blue eyes gleamed brightly.

Jackie patted himself down.

"Not bad…not bad at all," he muttered.

"And you thought being human was a _bad_ thing," I chuckled.

"I never said that!"

"You were thinking it,"

"So!" Jackie said, clapping his hands together and changing the subject, "When do I get to see Shoulderpads' human form?"

"We have to get Hatchet first," Dusk replied, crossing her arms.

We all looked at each other.

Ratchet wouldn't like this…not at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk POV

Since _my_ guardian was already on board…and since I didn't have any convincing to do…

I got stuck getting Hatchet and Magnus.

Hooray for me.

I was all but _thrown_ into the Med Bay by my siblings and friends.

_"We'll be right behind you,"_ Jack said.

HA! Yeah right.

_"I know you too well baby brother,"_I growled back.

He shrugged, grinning at me.

"Ratchet!" I shouted as I came into the Med Bay…

Where Ultra Magnus also waited.

Aw, scrap.

Just. My. Fraggin'. _Luck!_

"What is it Dusk," Ratchet growled, glaring at me.

"Miko wants to have a pool party,"

"Well, let her do it! Just as long as she doesn't bother me!"

"She wants _everyone_ there,"

That caused both medic and stiff to stop and stare.

"No," Ratchet stated bluntly after the silence, "Absolutely _not_!"

"Magnus? Sir?" I amended as he glared at me.

"I agree with Ratchet," he said, "I do not see the logic in having us at this…party…"

"It's Miko, there is no logic," I countered.

_"Tell her I'm sorry,"_ I hurriedly told Jack via sibling bond.

Ratchet hmphed and went back to work.

"You have no choice," I growled at both of them, "Majority wins,"

I turned towards the group and introduced the former 'Bots to Magnus and Hatchet.

"Arcee, Smokescreen, Jolt, 'Bee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack," I said, pointing out each one.

Both medic and commander stared openly.

"All thanks to Jack's Legacy," I continued, "Dad okayed it. He said that if we get majority, not including him and Mom…_everyone_ is going through with the party,"

"He did, did he?" Ratchet growled.

"That I did," I heard Dad say from behind us all.

We all turned…

Just in time to see Orion Darby walk through the door.

Dad's royal blue gaze was still as commanding as in his mech form, and it made the whole of the group go silent.

"Sir?" Magnus asked.

Dad nodded.

The commander sighed.

"If my Prime has decided to go through with this undertaking…then so will I," he said.

Jack went forwards…

And a man about in his late forties stood before us, dressed in military attire, his silver hair trimmed neatly. His blue eyes surveyed the group with that same stiffness that Magnus had.

Everyone then turned to Ratchet.

The medic's blue-green optics glinted darkly. He still didn't like the whole idea.

"Ratchet," Dad started, "Will you join us? We do not want you to be left by yourself…"

"And if I want to be left by myself?" the CMO growled.

Dad raised his eyebrows and Jack and I instantly backed up.

When Dad does that…it's normally not good.

Apparently Ratchet knew this as well.

"I…I…" he gave a vent of frustration, "Fine,"

A few seconds later…What looked like Ratchet's holoform stood before us. There were a few minor differences since the last time I had seen his holoform…

The last time I had seen it was when Ratchet still had his old lime yellow paintjob. His hair had been a sandy blond streaked with grey.

This time…his hair was a reddish orange again streaked with grey, and his eyes still carried that green tint to them from the Synth-En fiasco a few months ago.

I figured he'd have that color for the rest of his life.

"How much longer will I have to deal with this?" the CMO grumbled.

"When we get Fowler to ok the party and get the pool closed…" Miko started, "Then we can get the party started!"

"Um, guys?" Raf piped up, "I just remembered something…"

"What?" Sean asked.

"They don't have swimsuits…"

I facepalmed as Amber's eyes lit up.

"Guess that means a shopping trip!" she cheered.

This…would not end well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Hey, Smokescreen," I whispered as Dusk was cornered by Amber about the shopping trip.

"What's up?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm organizing a prank on Dusk…but I need everyone's help…" I started, "You in?"

The red head's eyes sparkled softly as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Oh yeah,"

**So we have Smokey on board with Jack. This simply _cannot_ be good. :)  
**

**Most people have 'Bee being able to talk through his holoform and such, but I think I actually like the idea of him still not being able to speak (thank God Raf knows sign language huh?) seeing as it creates a sorta problem (hence 'Bee freaking out a bit).**

**Jolt and 'Bee's look are on my Deviantart page (both 'Bee's Bayverse/seasons 1-2 and season 3 looks)**

**Next up is the shopping trip and like with SOTS...I'm accepting ideas! (Trust me, I'll need them!) **

**If you guys are _ever_ wanting to use my stories to make spinoffs of your own, just let me know! Most likely I'll say yes. I've already gotten one spinoff (which is _very _good by the way) from WingedWolfAlari. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Shopping Trip

**So now we have the swimsuit shopping dilemma. This ought to be good.  
**

**It starts with Arcee's POV**

**This girl doesn't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** (Although I wish I did...) All I own are my OCs.**

Chapter 3

Shopping Trip

Arcee POV

"I don't see why they call it the City of Lights," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Maybe they should call it the City of Noise?" Smokescreen suggested.

"You guys have to see Paris at nighttime," Amber sighed, "_C'est très magnifique_!"

"Beautiful huh?" I asked.

Amber smiled and grabbed my wrist, yanking me forwards.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, yanking my hand out of hers.

"Duh!" the brunette said, pointing at a boutique, "We're getting your swimsuit…right?"

"Right…" I groaned.

Amber charged into the store but I hung back. Dusk patted my shoulder.

"I wish you luck," she said.

"Don't think you're getting out of this too!" Amber called, "_Everyone_ is getting new suits!"

I don't think I was the only one giving the fashionista a glare in the plaza.

…..

"A little help?" I asked, "The back…?"

My sister shook her head.

"Let me help," she said, coming into the dressing room.

"I blame Miko for all this," I muttered as my sister tied the back on the swimsuit.

"She just wanted us to have a little bonding time," my sister replied.

"'Lita," I started, "I can't…"

"Arcee, you can," she interrupted, "Now, go on and show Amber."

"There's nothing to show!"

"Humor me, please," she growled, walking out the door.

I dug my feet into the carpet.

"'Cee! Come out!" I heard Amber cry.

I peeked my head out the door.

"Are the mechs away?" I asked.

"They're looking for their own suits," Miranda assured me, "You're safe."

I sighed and opened the door.

The group of girls stared open mouthed at me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miranda POV

Arcee walked out of the dressing room…in a deep blue bikini, with pinkish-orange filly lace-like fringe on it…glaring daggers at Amber and Miko.

"She's like a size zero," Amber growled, enviously, "Lucky…"

"I am _not_ wearing this," the former femme snapped, "Not on your _life_,"

"You'll survive," Miko dismissed, "Hey, Dusk…how you doing?"

"I'm not coming out," the Halfling snarled, "Get me a different suit."

"Not until you show me that one," Amber retorted, "Arcee, go look in the mirror,"

"And that is where exactly?"

Amber pointed down towards the front of the boutique…right in front of the men.

Arcee glared at Amber.

"I hate you so very much right now," the femme growled darkly.

"Story of my life," Amber sighed, walking up and banging on Dusk's door, "DUSK! Get your lazy bum outta that room this instant!"

"But what about her wings?" Miko asked.

"Jack already took care of that," Amber dismissed.

"NO!" Dusk shouted.

"I'll come in…" Amber threatened.

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

_"Madame…ma amie a besoin d'aide pour sa porte ouverte,"_ Amber said to no one in particular.

_"NON!"_ the Halfling growled, _"Je n'ai besoin d'aide pas!_ Fine Am!"

The door creaked open…and Dusk stalked out…

Just as Arcee was forced into a bikini, so was Dusk...a hot pink one.

Dusk _hated_ pink.

Amber smiled and made a twirling motion with her finger.

Dusk gave a low snarl but still did as she was asked.

"And…stop," Amber said as Dusk turned her back, revealing a gold colored tattoo-like mark on her back between her shoulder blades…in the shape of Dusk's wings.

"Ohhhh," Miko nodded, "So he hid her wings!"

_"Jack_ had nothing to do with it!" Dusk growled, whirling around, "I can retract them at will…I just prefer _not_ to,"

"Go to the mirror and see," Amber ordered.

"I can _see_ that I don't want it,"

"Humor me…please?" Amber sighed, "Arcee…you too."

"Is it safe to come out?" I heard June ask.

"Despite the fact that your sister looks ready to blow a fuse and your adopted daughter looks like she's going to break your husband's rule…yeah," I said.

June came out in a stunning one piece, deep red suit, looking at her family members.

"_Why_ couldn't you have gotten us something like that?" Arcee demanded.

"Because you have the figure to pull off the bikini," Amber explained, pushing both femme and Halfling towards the mirrors.

Dusk pulled a fast one and ducked into her dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

She came out a few seconds later in her clothes.

"From now on…" she growled, "I am _refusing_ to let you pick my clothes,"

We all walked together towards the mirrors with Arcee in front.

The mechs and mens' mouths dropped just a bit as the former femme walked in front of them.

Well, almost everyone.

Pretty much everyone except for Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and little Raf.

'Bee shook his head violently as Arcee glared at him. She then gave Jolt the same look and he quailed.

She gestured up at her face.

"Optics up here," she growled.

Jolt and 'Bee's faces turned a very vibrant shade of red.

She didn't see the other three…as they were behind the three older mechs.

Oho, but Dusk, Amber and June did.

The three women walked behind their respective males (being Ben, Smokescreen and Jack).

"Jack," June said, touching her son's shoulder, "Jack…"

No answer.

"Jack!"

"Hmm?"

She gently smacked him upside the head.

"She. Is. Your. _Aunt_," June growled.

"I…uh…well…" the poor boy stuttered, blushing violently.

Dusk and Amber kind of saved him…

They weren't as subtle with their reprimands. Dusk got right behind Ben while Amber did the same with Smokescreen…

And swiftly Gibbs slapped them both.

"I'm supposed to be your _girlfriend_," Dusk pointed out as Ben yelped in surprise.

Smokescreen rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look sheepishly at his charge.

"Her eyes are in her face, dingy," Amber sighed, "Not lower down…"

June gave a light shriek as she was swept off her feet.

"Optimus!" she gasped, "Put me down!"

He whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

And then gently smack his shoulder.

"You wicked, wicked mech," she muttered as he set her back on her feet, smiling.

"I don't think I want to know," Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"It's days like this I wish Javie were here," I said, softly, "He would have _loved _this,"

"You guys got your suits already?" Amber asked.

"Had them a while back," Jolt shrugged, "You femmes take _forever_!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Finally, _finally_, we made it back to Base. My feet hurt from all the walking Amber forced us to do.

And as punishment for staring at the girls…Mom and Amber made all of us guys (even Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Dad, but strangely not Raf…might be his little twelve and a half deal) carry the shopping bags.

They weighed like fifty pounds! Each!

"Ohhh my pedes…I mean _feet_…" Jolt moaned as he flopped down on one of the human sized medical berths, "Remind me _never_ to make a femme mad…or stare at one too long…Miranda's slaps _hurt_!"

_"You're complaining?"_ 'Bee signed, _"I never thought _Arcee_ or _Dusk _would hit me! Well…Dusk _did_ thump my hood a few times…"_

"We _could_ get back at Dusk…" I suggested.

The two former mechs looked at me.

"Are you _nuts_?" Jolt asked.

_"She will rip you to pieces…remember April Fool's day?"_ 'Bee asked.

I shuddered.

The RC car…dear God that was horrible.

"She'll _kill_ us! With pranks!" Jolt whined, "I _still_ can't get that fragging song out of my head!"

_"Language!"_ 'Bee signed tiredly, _"And _what_ song?"_

Jolt glared at him.

"The Barney Song," he hissed, blue eyes spitting sparks.

I bit back a laugh…

That song wasn't Dusk's pick…oh no.

That was my pick.

But like I was going to tell him that.

"If she doesn't know it's you…would you do it?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Jolt replied, warily, "Why?"

_"What's the plan little brother?"_ 'Bee asked.

I grinned.

Just a few more to go…

**Ok, so Jolt and 'Bee are in on the prank. This will be interesting. So what do you guys want to see next? I NEED IDEAS FOR PLOT! **

**The idea of the mechs staring at poor Arcee goes to my little sister, Air-jack Prime (that, and the fact that the three: Smokey, Ben and Jack, each get smacked upside the head).**

**There is a _Mrs. Doubtfire_ quote in this chappie...can you find it? :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Being Human…and Other Messes

**Swimsuits are found, thank God...now we have a little dilemma with the 'Bots adjusting to being temporary humans.  
**

**It starts with Jack's POV**

**This girl doesn't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** (Although I wish I did...) All I own are my OCs.**

Chapter 4

Being Human…and Other Messes

Jack POV

You know, I actually think the 'Bots are adjusting to human life quicker than I originally thought.

They got the whole concept down pat in only a few hours…

But there were a _few _ problems…

Like how it was kinda Fowler's fault that they got hooked onto the TV.

More specifically…

"OH COME _ON_!" Wheeljack groaned, "That was a hold!"

"That was just good offense!" Smokescreen countered.

"And you'd know this _how_, _rookie_?" the Wrecker snapped, glaring at the rookie.

Football.

"This ought to be good," Dusk grinned, leaning against the rail.

"Don't they know that it's just a tape…and that the players can't hear them?" Raf asked.

"Shhh," Dusk hissed, "Don't let them know that! It takes all the fun out of it!"

"You did _not_ just call me that…" Smokescreen growled, "It's _on_ Jackie!"

"Only my Wreaking crew gets to call me that _noob_!"

Dusk pulled out her iPod and hit record.

"Seriously?" I asked her as Smokescreen looked ready to kill.

She shrugged, "Miko has her pictures…I have my video..."

I shook my head as she gave an evil smirk.

"I have a ton of blackmail on here…for example…truth or dare: Wheeljack feels pretty," she grinned, chuckling, "Now _that_ was funny…I think it was Arcee who forced him to sing the song, he picked on her pride a little bit…silly Wrecker, you never mess with femmes, we don't get mad…we get _even_."

"Don't I know it," I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head.

Smokescreen tensed as he slightly crouched down, getting ready to spring. Wheeljack's cocky smile egged him on.

The Wrecker braced himself and I immediately saw what would possibly happen.

As soon as Smokescreen charged, Wheeljack would flip him over his shoulder and carry on. Smokescreen would do one of two things…just lay there (unlikely) or sweep the Wrecker's feet out from under him (much more likely).

Smokescreen had taken a single step when…

"GUYS!" Miko yelled, running into the main room and cutting off the fight, "I need help carrying this stuff in!"

She gestured to Doctor William's car, where Mom and Doctor Williams were unloading plastic sacks brimming with items.

We didn't move.

Mom stopped, turned towards us, hands on hips, and glared.

"Mechs! Get over here _now_!" she ordered.

She wasn't Dad…

But she still had that authorative voice that just _screamed_ leader.

"Yes Elita," Wheeljack and Smokescreen muttered as they went down the stairs…

But not before shoving each other.

"Jack?" Mom asked.

"Coming!" I answered.

Mom looked at the others.

"Don't think you guys are getting out of this," she growled, "We need all the help we can get!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben POV

It took us about a half an hour to get everything put away. We actually could have gone back to whatever we were doing before the slave labor but _no_! Magnus just _has_ to pick up the ice cream!

"What is ice cream?" the commander asked, cocking his head slightly, "I thought that when ice was liquefied it turned into water?"

"It's frozen cream," Amber explained, taking the bucket away, "Maybe we ought to make you try some…maybe it'd sweeten your personality,"

"Enough with the puns!" Jack groaned.

"Maybe this will be good for them," Dusk reasoned, "They've never had human food before…"

"Why do you think we got extra?" June asked, "Miko? Would you go to the kitchen and put this in the microwave for about thirty seconds?"

"Sure thing!" Miko grinned, grabbing the bucket and heading towards the Base kitchen.

"Seconds! Not minutes!" Sean teased.

She had already blown up one microwave with that mistake…I think she was trying to help with the baked potatoes…put them in for 23 minutes instead of about three…

That made a nice big boom.

Good thing the microwave was on its last legs anyway.

Miko stuck her tongue out at her fellow Wrecker and continued into the kitchen.

"While we're waiting…" Dusk started, "How 'bout some pop?"

She tossed me a can, then Amber, Jack, and then pulling out two others. One for herself…

But who was the other…?

She tossed it to Magnus, who stared at it critically.

"And what am I supposed to do with _this_?" he demanded.

"Drink it," Dusk replied nonchalantly.

He raised a silver eyebrow at her.

Dusk sighed.

"You shake the can as hard as you can, then you lift that little tab there, and then drink from the opening," she explained.

Wait…did she say _shake _the can?

"Sir…" I started, but I stopped as Dusk shot me a venomous look.

Ultra Magnus shook the can hard…right as Miko came in with the ice cream.

She, Amber and Sean were biting their lips to keep from laughing. Jack shook his head and Dusk grinned evilly.

Magnus hooked his thumb under the tab and yanked it as hard as he could…

And was sprayed in the face with the sticky, sweet, red liquid.

Once the spray stopped, the commander wiped his face slowly, flinging the excess liquid off of his hand, his jaw set in a hard line as everyone, even Optimus and Ratchet, laughed.

Hard.

It was _everywhere_! His face, his silver-white hair, his clothes (good thing his t-shirt was red and that his jacket was blue...made the mess a little less noticable)...

"Who wants ice c-cream?" June stammered, her bright blue eyes glinting with mirth as she held up the scoop.

"I think I will stay out of this one," Ultra Magnus growled darkly as he glared at Dusk.

"Your loss!" Miko shrugged as she handed a bowl to Smokescreen.

"Wait!" Amber shouted, "Smokey, it's no good without whipped cream!"

"Huh?" the red head asked, looking at the canister that Amber held, "You human not only freeze cream but you beat the scrap out of it?"

"Eh, sorta," Amber shrugged, taking the cap off and handing the rookie the can, "Now shake it,"

"Oh no!" Smokescreen protested, "I'm not going to make an idiot of myself!"

"But, Smokey…"

"No buts!" he cut her off.

He aimed the can down at the ice cream and pressed down on the lever…

Nothing.

"Seriously?" he growled looking down the tube as he pushed on it.

"Smokey…I wouldn't…" Amber warned, but once again he cut her off.

Suddenly, the rookie's face was covered in fluffy, white whipped cream.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU HUMANS AND SPRAYING STUFF ON A POOR 'BOT'S FACEPLATES!?" he screeched, desperately wiping off the sticky mess.

"It's your own fault you didn't listen!" Amber retorted, grabbing the napkins and cleaning him off.

"But…" he licked his lips, "Hey…this stuff's…pretty good…"

"Never underestimate the power of whipped cream!" Amber chuckled, as Smokescreen started licking his fingers, "No one can resist it!"

"Yuck," Dusk muttered, sticking out her tongue, "Nasty stuff,"

"Well, except for Dusk," Amber shrugged.

"So…who's next for food?" Mom smiled as every 'Bot's head snapped up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

I heard someone's footsteps behind me and I turned around.

Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack stood behind me.

"You're pulling a prank on the Prankster Queen?" Bulkhead asked.

"Maaaybe…" I replied, warily, "Why?"

"We want in," Wheeljack shrugged, "That simple,"

"Wait, ok you two I understand," I said, looking at the two Wreckers before turning to Ultra Magnus, "But why you?"

"She locked me in a room with Miko, Sean and Amber," the commander growled, "And humiliated me today with the liquid…I only want to pay her back what she deserves,"

This was new.

I think Dusk finally managed to tick him off.

"Alright," I nodded, "Welcome aboard."

**So, the game Jackie and Smokey are watching was _already_ taped, I know it's not football season, but Fowler wanted to live that game over again or whatever you want it to be...Magnus _did_ get locked in a room with the three human Wreckers (I am working on that story), and Smokey now has a liking for whipped cream...**

**Now we have three more mechs in on the prank, any ideas for the next chappie?  
**

**Looking ahead for future Prime episodes...I think _Son of the Stars _will be on hold for a bit, so until a new episode comes on for TF Prime...an update on that story is kinda unlikely :( Sorry.**

**Credit again goes to Air-jack Prime, my little sister (for the mess with Smokey).**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Water Works

**Very short chapter, so sorry I haven't updated sooner, please don't hurt me and hope you enjoy the short little filler.  
**

**It starts with Smokescreen's POV**

**This girl doesn't own ****_Transformers Prime_**** (Although I wish I did...) All I own are my OCs.**

Chapter 5

Water Works

Smokescreen POV

"AH! BEN NO!" I heard Dr. Williams shout.

"Whoops," Ben shrugged, "Sorry Mom,"

I turned around to see what was going on…and saw Ben holding the hose which was suspiciously dripping water. Dusk was high up on the roof of the Base…where no one but Jack or Optimus could reach her…

The spray from the hose couldn't get her either.

"What exactly is the point of using the hose?" I asked Amber.

"It's just fun. But…I'm getting behind you just in case…" she laughed nervously.

I looked back around at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just got this outfit and I don't want Ben to ruin it,"

"You can't hide Amber!" Ben shouted, "I will get you!"

"Dusk! Help!" Amber begged.

Dusk shook her head vigorously.

"I'm _not_ getting down within spraying distance…" the Halfling replied, "Not even for a second,"

"Chicken!" Ben shouted up.

Dusk glared at him, probably thinking about hitting him later…when he didn't have the house of course.

Ben turned the hose towards me.

"Smokey, if you value your dryness…step away from Am,"

I put my serv…_hands_, Smokescreen, you have hands, not servos…up and sidestepped.

Amber moved with me.

Ben looked at me, eyebrows raised.

I dived out of the way right as he turned the hose on.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Amber squealed as the water hit her, "BEN!"

The water stopped and I got a good look at my charge…

Does the human term 'drowned rodent' come to mind? Or was that 'wet rat'?

"May Primus have mercy on your sparks," Amber snarled, wringing out her hair as she glared daggers at us.

"Uh, Ben?" I started as Amber picked up the hose.

"Yeah?" he squeaked.

"Run!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Amber shouted as she chased us around the outside of the Base.

We ran through a group of soldiers in the middle of a march, making them stumble and scatter.

"Sorry!" Ben shouted.

"Why are you humans so _slow_!" I whined, looking back as Amber was gaining.

She suddenly stopped.

"Ben…" I said, pointing.

"She ran out of hose!" Ben laughed as we watched Amber yank on the hose again and again.

She then looked up at us, grinned evilly…and sprayed us both with water.

"Oh!" Amber said, "Didn't see you there,"

She sprayed us again, getting us to yell.

"Didn't see you there either," she deadpanned again.

Dusk started cackling from the rooftop, pounding the roof with her fist as she rolled.

I walked up and took the hose from my charge, promising that I wouldn't get her.

I honestly wish I was in mech form right now…just so I could get a certain Halfling that was currently dying of laughter.

But…we've still got Jack's prank that we're doing.

So far, we have everyone but Ratchet on board.

* * *

Dusk POV

Watching Smokey and Ben get soaked by Amber was _hi-larious_! I wasn't going to let that go any time soon.

Right now, however, I had taken advantage of my perch on the roof.

You see, when Amber was chasing Smokey and Ben…I flew back down to the ground and filled up some water balloons.

I think you see where I'm getting at.

Now…all I have to do…is wait for an unfortunate victim to walk into my clever trap. Bwahaha!

In all honesty…I did not have to wait long.

I heard a voice below my perch, caught a glimpse of color underneath me…

And I released the balloon.

_SPLASH!_

"DUUUUSSSK!" Ratchet shrieked.

"Bulls eye!" I laughed, pumping my fist as a furious, and wet Ratchet and a mildly irritated Dad looked up at me.

* * *

Jack POV

I heard Ratchet before I saw him.

Something about 'I'm going to kill that Halfling' and 'She puts the Twins to shame'.

The CMO came up to me…

And asked me about that Prank.

I was actually surprised. Same as with Ultra Magnus. But…Dusk _had_ been pranking the medic mercilessly lately.

She says its because she's wanting the new base to get used to that fact…

I admit, I was confused when she said that.

"You _really_ want in on this?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Ratchet huffed, shaking his arm to get some more water off.

"Alright," I started, "Since the party is tomorrow, this is what we need to do…"

**The party is next time! :) Might start the previous night might not...what y'all think? And please, please, _please_ tell me what you want to see during that party! I will try my best to incorporate it! Little spoiler though for two things (You may have to see these two movies to get the spoiler): 1) the prank- _Parent Trap_ the last prank the twins play on the Stepmonster. 2) Another funny scene- _The Sandlot,_ the public pool scene...someone gets kissed against their will. Can you guess who?  
**

**Credit again goes to Air-jack Prime, my little sister.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
